Create an OC
by ArosAi
Summary: I'm writing a next generation fanfic and I want you to create an OC for it. See the story for more details.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to try something new. I really hate making up OCs so I'm asking you, the readers, to make some up for me. I basically want you guys to make up as many as you can so I have lots of choices. Here's the basics… the golden trio's children: James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose are all at Hogwarts. James is in his 4th, Albus and Rose are in their 3rd, and Lily and Hugo are in their 1st. They're the children of the most famous wizards and witch in the world, so who knows how much trouble they can get into? It's all going to be fun. They're will be some friends and some enemies and conflicts along the way. This story will follow the year that's coming up for them, and if it's really popular then I may have a sequel.

Okay, now it's your turn. I want to write this story to appeal to my readers. So, what I want you to do is to tell me what you want to happen throughout the story and I'll do my best to make it work. Here's the main point: I want you guys to create OCs, following the pattern bellow, and submit them to me via reviews. Here it is:

**Full name and nicknames (if any):**

**Sex:**

**House and year:**

**Pure blood, half blood, or muggle born:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Relationship with other characters (ex. possible girlfriend):**

**Strong point (ex. quidditch, charms):**

**Weak points:**

**Wand (length, wood, and center):**

**Anything else:**

I want you to be as detailed as possible, if not I might have to make up my own details for your character, and you may not like that.

Lastly, I'm looking for a beta for this story, so if you or someone you know is interested, message me.

Have a blessed day,

Coeur Pur


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all the characters. They're all fantastic. I apologize for taking so long to update, I've been busy. I'm going to ask some more of you guys. I got a ton of fantastic girls, but I need guys too. So **please post more OCs but try and make some more of them boys. I'm going to start writing this as soon as I get some more guys. Also I can't have all 4****th**** years. Albus and Rose are 3****rd**** years and Lily and Hugo are 1****st**** years. I still need all the other years too, like 5****th****, so I can have older characters as prefects or to set examples or whatever**. So, even though this story will be focusing on James, I still want all the other years too.

Another thing, James officially has a girlfriend. Sorry to all the other ladies but he's taken. And, lastly, for the record I'm going to write the canon characters how I think they should be portrayed, not necessarily how any other author has portrayed them. I don't consider this ooc because there is very little actual information on them. I'm just saying, so don't be expecting what other authors have written.

Thanks for reading.

Couer Pur


	3. Chapter 3

Guess what... I haven't started writing the story yet. I'm still waiting for some more boys, but as soon as I finish writing this I am going to start writing the actual fic. Does anyone have any title ideas? This will probably be my last update on the "Create an OC" story before I post the real thing. Here is a list of the characters that I will be using:

Theodore "Teddy" Joseph Addleton

Asteria Rosewood

Maria Annette Starke

Olivia Hayley Macmillan  
>Jackson Adamson<p>

Benjamin Davy

Jenifer Tracy Henson

Cameron Nicholas

Anne Katherine Locke

Mitchell Parr

Ryan Williams

Emily Sullivan

Olivier Wood Jr

Daphne Victoria Earlington

I'm sorry to everyone else, you all have great characters but I couldn't find a place for them.

Also to LittleMissDreamer7- I am in love with Radella O'Malley but I don't think I could do her justice. It saddens me that she won't be in the story.

Also, I changed my username to ArosAi.

Thanks for reading and reviewing,

ArosAi


	4. Chapter 4

**Go on my profile to find the wip of the story I'm writing. Title is Untitled because I couldn't think of one. Enjoy.**


End file.
